A conventional medication dispenser includes a mouthpiece, a conveying strip that has a plurality of capsules each containing a dose of medication, and a lever that is associated with the conveying strip. Upon operation of the lever, the capsules are aligned with the mouthpiece one at a time, so a user is able to inhale the dose in an aligned one of the capsules via the mouthpiece.